


retribution

by Bitterraven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, Lotidge, Lotors somewhat insane, Multi, Pidge turns into a therapist, Set After Season 6, a angry therapist, more to be added as chapters are posted, needs major therapy at least, pidge is a badass, she didnt sign up for it, some violence (not too graphic in my opinion but its there)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterraven/pseuds/Bitterraven
Summary: team voltron thought that leaving lotor in the void was the last they'd seen of him, They lived their lives halfway normal after that. Living on earth and trying to relocate and rebuild a actual colony for the remaining alteans while reconstructing the castle of the lions was there only goal.Course fate just loves to keep a villain alive doesn't it.





	1. retribution

Pidge hated everything right now, She hated the purple lights surrounding her, hated the quiet of her cell, hated the fact that she was in a cell in the first place, and she especially hated Lotor.

Lotor.... The man who the team had trusted, who she even started to trust. Only to find out that he was just as much of a monster as his father, giving a home for the remaining Alteans just so he could pick through them and slaughter them like animals. 

She never expected to see him again, After Voltron had defeated and left him in the rift she thought that was the end of it, fate couldn’t be that desperate for a villian in the universe.

She was wrong.

It was a few years after the entire incident but while on Earth her and the other Paladins received a short and devastating message from Krolia, who had chosen to return to the galra after her return to Earth with the Paladins, which helped immensely in stress relief for she had later claimed the throne at the Krael Zera.

Lotor had returned, brought back from the quintessence field with the help of Haggar.

Allura was the first to react, and violently, at that.

The Princess called the remaining Alteans into battle, preparing and training double time in preparation for the eventual attack Lotor would unleash.

With the help of Coran and the plans for Altean ships left on Earth they began building their own ship, well they had already been building but they were simple ships, to test out the technology to see if it still held. Now that they knew it did the efforts were tripled. 

Allura along with shiro and krolia expected lotor to attack in at most a decapheeb. Never did they expect he’d be prepared to strike in less then a quarter decapheeb…

He came with the Sincline ship and one other, this one they didn't even see coming, Its black paint blending in perfectly with the night, but it held the definite mark of Altean craftsmanship.

If lotor was one to attack fast then this ship was the silent counterpart, It destroyed half the altean fleet while it was still on the ground, and by the time the other half was prepared it had already erected an electric field around them, Shutting off there systems and forcing the pilots to abort, leaving the ship and aiming there weapons at the ship, which by that point had already landed.

Allura had rushed out, Pidge and the other Paladins by her side in a second, their Lions in the hangar behind them, crouched prepared to fight in a second.

The ships door had opened with a quiet mechanical wirl, Stepping out first was someone they weren't expecting, Haggar, following behind her was who they had been expecting, Lotor….

And what a change had been made…  
Haggar looked….healthier, creepy as hell still but less reminiscent of a witch and more of a creepy anime villain. Matt would tease her over thinking of that, but hell it fit. The creepiest part of her “new look” had to be the eyes, reminded pidge too much of a bird, like a hawk that could see for miles…

Lotor was still somewhat the same in appearance, Though she could feel the rage rolling off of him, He was staring dead eyed at allura, until he glanced at her for a split second, the rage being blasted toward her and she met it, narrowing her eyes back at him and standing taller.

Allura was the first to speak, demanding lotor either hand himself over or she’d strike with full force. Lotor merely smirked and dared her to, afterwards all hell had broken loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Allura had rushed Lotor, drawing her bayard out into its sword form and rushing him. He just as quickly attempted to draw his own, only to be stopped by Haggar in front of him. Haggar waited until Allura had jumped towards them, her face mimicking a goddess of war and her blade raised to strike Haggar down. But, instead of making its mark, Allura was blasted back, landing and rolling in the dirt until she stopped herself by digging her hands into the dirt and righting herself. She looked back at the Paladins and Pidge nodded, unleashing her own bayard and rushing to join her.

The rest was a slight blur, as Pidge was focused on herself in that moment and confident in her team’s ability to handle themselves. She struck down multiple drones that had exited the ship after Allura’s first attack, wrapping them in her bayards electrical thread before overriding their systems with electricity. She only halted her attacks when she heard Allura scream.

She turned around and in that split second the blood drain from her face. Allura was clutching her side, the white belly of her armor staining a crimson color while Haggar stood above her, her hand cloaked in a glove tipped with metal claws and on them, small trickles of blood dripping onto the dust bellow.

Lotor laughed in the distance and Pidge caught his eyes, crazed and bloodthirsty as he stared at Allura, until Shiro struck him from the back causing him fall and drag Shiro down with him. While the two wrestled violently on the ground, Pidge had her own things to deal with, the drones she had previously tased had begun functioning again, a feat that Pidge was not prepared for.  
Readying her bayard again, she attempted to take a more violent approach. Tackling the nearest drone she sliced through the metal of its chest directly, stabbing the electric core before hurrying to attempt the same to the rest.

By the time she had finished off the last drone, which had she not been so worried for her team she would take pride in her time, Shiro was already down, his (god, she hoped only unconscious) form left behind while Lotor was working his way towards Keith and Lance. Lance, who was tangled in a battle against Haggar, and Keith, who was trying to get Allura back into the base, cutting down drones as he went as best he could.

Pidge rushed over to help Lance, shooting her bayard as she ran, getting it tangled around Lotor and pulling him with all the strength, she managed to fling him against a rock a good 10 feet from her but, due to her experience seeing him fight Zarkon, she immediately struck him again, lodging her blade a inch into the metal of his armor and releasing as strong of a shock into his body as her bayard allowed.

Lotor jolted in pain before he took hold of the blade, ripping it out of his armor and then out of her hands. Turning the weapon towards her, Pidge had seconds to duck before the grapple was shot out at her, she felt the electricity of it graze her before it pulled back, the angle of the blades getting caught on the shoulder of her armor and sending her crashing to the ground.

“Four years I waited…” She felt the wind get knocked out of her, Lotor’s foot colliding with her side. “And this is the best your team can give me.” She was thrown across the terrain, hitting multiple rocks and knocking her helmet off, she clenched her teeth and looked at him her eyes flaming with rage

“Where’s that power you had when you locked me away huh!” He shot the grapple out again and this time Pidge caught it, pulling at the cord between them.

“Or do you need Voltron to do that….” He attempted to pull her towards him to fling her in the opposite direction, but Pidge’s feet snagged on the rocks below them, giving her a foothold to fight.

“You and your team may act as strong as you like, but without your Lions you’re nothing more than human. Even that pathetic champion is nothing without the help of the galra….”

Pidge bared her teeth and pulled harder, managing to gain some ground in their deadly version of tug of war. “If that’s your mentality then you’re nothing without your own ships, nothing more than a coward who’s relying on the people he said he hated, only because it’s convenient.”

She moved her foot back slipping before gaining her hold again, they were in a stalemate but for how long, Pidge couldn’t tell.

“Speaking of which, how is Haggar? She seems to be just as crazy as I remember her no matter how she looks.” Pidge was stalling, she was going to try to get a little bit further before releasing the blade in her hands, hopefully knocking Lotor down and even more hopefully she’d cut the bastard on the way down.

“You can ask her yourself.” He grunted before pulling again, Pidge’s eyes widened as she slid slightly on the dirt before she grit her teeth and dug her heels into the ground below. “When you’re stuck inside of a cell to rot….”

Looking back up at Lotor she had only a moment to react before she saw the familiar green jet of electricity travel down her whip, right to her blade and into her own body thereafter.

She tried to let go of her blade but due to her previous attack the energy was still at its highest level, her hands and body were paralyzed in its position. She could only scream as the electricity coursed through her, burning through her body until she gave out, falling to the ground and only being able to blink slowly at her now blurry surroundings before she completely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this almost immediately after i posted the first chapter, so chapter three may take a few days cause i haven't even started on it and i'm going to bed soon, So if it takes a bit i apologize.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks to all the people who already left kudos and bookmarks it made me motivated to continue this for you guys.


	3. chapter 3

Pidge sighed and curled in on herself, mumbling curses into her knees. God, the time wasted in this cell was killing her. The only outside interaction she had in the past week was when they delivered her food, and the day they had to wrestle her to the ground and move her to a new cell after it was found out she had been breaking off pieces of metal from the food dishes and using them to form crude blades.

She hated it. Pidge was never one to stay still or wait unless it was needed. This, on the other hand, this wasn’t needed. There was no purpose in being a prisoner and it pissed her off to no end. Lotor and Haggar haven’t even bothered to interrogate or experiment or do whatever crazy shit that she was expecting them to do.

God, she hoped the others were ok. She didn’t even get the chance to see if Allura made it back with Keith, and with Pidge herself being captured that must mean that Lotor or Haggar is still alive.

She hoped at least one of them died, but if her experience told her anything they probably were fine and dandy.

Bastards.

Pidge let out a frustrated noise for a bit before she got up, if she was stuck in this cell she might as well make some time of it other than worrying.

There were no visible outlets or panels to try to break apart. Hell, the only thing that declassified the cell from being nothing more than a box was the cot and what could pass as a bathroom on the other end, both build into the walls with nothing she could pull off.

Going up to where she assumed the entrance was, the wall seemed to have some kind of opening. It’s where they would slide her food tray through (now made of some type of rubber or similar material). She sat down looking at the area were her food usually would come in and subjected herself to waiting….

Pidge’s head perked up, her wandering thoughts scattered at the noise. She scooted away slowly until she saw the top of her tray slid through the opening. Without a second thought, she ripped the tray out of the way and shoved her hand under the door grabbing onto what felt like a drone’s foot pulling until she heard a thump on the ground outside, followed by a familiar voice cursing violently.

Pidge cackled to herself until her wrist was roughly grabbed and she was pulled towards the wall, the side of her head connecting with the cold metal and her teeth roughly biting the inside of her cheek.

Still roughly holding onto her wrist whoever was outside the door growled based on the now upwards tugging on her arm was now standing.

“If you wern’t such a asset at this point i’d disregard my mothers orders and cut your arm off right now…” 

God such a refined and pompous voice only belong to one person

“Mother?, Wait…. Haggars your MOTHER?!” Pidge would have laughed if her face wasn’t still pressed against the wall or her arm in flaming pain.

Based on the now searing pain in her tendons he didn’t very much like that response

“If you ever get the fortune of seeing her again you will address her as High alchemist Honverva, Failure to do otherwise and she won’t take pity on you…’

Pidge proccessed this for a moment, Oh what a table flip this was.

“God she has you wrapped around her finger doesn’t she…. Awww wittle baby lotor misses his mom and so the first instance he gets he’s being her leg while she’s the one dealing with us… God and i thought exposure to quintessece would have made you like zarkon, Not a watered down version of who you were before.”

Before lotor could do anything to get back on her comment she propped her feet against the door and pulled her hand back, the satisfying thud of what she assumed was his head connecting with the door on the outside sent a smirk to her face.

“Well if you see your mom tell her she’s a huge bitch and i hope she’s reuinited with zarkon soooooon!” Pidge cackled and sat back down on her bed, salvaging the food on her tray and rubbing her arm afterwards.

She heard him cursing at her through the door before he was cut off midsentence by who she hoped was there to stop him from throwing a tantrum She heard a thud from outside from his boot kicking the door before his curses became more silent until they were gone.

“God im still bored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed sorry for that, im headed to work so if there are mistakes please point them out, ill fix them later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work and im kinda nervous about it, i have future chapters planned and i'd love feedback or just a comment on it.
> 
> Note this story isnt going to be heavily focused on ships for the first part, mostly setting up a situation were lotidge could happen past season 6 so rebuilding that story without ruining the previous plot is gunna take a bit. 
> 
> (ill probably post other more romance plot lotidge or possible other ships in the future if this goes well)
> 
> Heres my tumblr if you want to check that out, ill probably be posting my fics there first and hey its just a nice way to connect with people ya know  
> https://orangecreamcockatiel.tumblr.com/


End file.
